


You deserve more

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: It's Percival first patrol with the Prince
Kudos: 14
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #377: you're the worst cook ever





	You deserve more

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

  


It was Percival first patrol in the woods with the Prince and the other Knights. It felt like an honor to him and Percival did the patrolling very seriously and enthusiastically.

  


At the end of the day, they set camp in a small clearing. They had to patrol around Camelot for at least three days if they wanted to check on every village.

  


They all set up their tents. Then, as the Knights gathered to set the watch, Percival saw Merlin start a fire and get the supper ready.

  


They joined him a moment later, sitting around the fire and drinking mulled wine as Merlin finished cooking the stew.

  


He served it to everyone and they started to eat in silence...Until Arthur throw off his bowl on the floor.

  


“You’re the worst cook in the world, Merlin!”

  


“I…” Merlin tried to answer but Arthur cut him.

  


“This is the worst stew I’ve ever tasted! How are we supposed to travel all day if we can’t eat at night? You’re so useless!”

  


With that, the Prince stood up and disappeared in his tent.

  


Percival watched as Merlin stood there, silent, his eyes fixed on the floor. He moved finally to pick up Arthur’s bowl and put it with the other.

  


Percival, like the other Knights, continued to eat his own supper. The stew wasn’t that great, that was true, but Merlin didn’t deserve to be treated like that.

  


Percival waited for Merlin to go to the stream to wash their bowls to join him. He had to tell him that he deserved Arthur’s respect. That he deserved everyone’s respect. Percival wanted to tell Merlin that he had seen everything he had done for Arthur and Camelot.

  


When Percival came closer to the stream and saw the bowl floating in mid-air, he didn’t even flinch. Perhaps should he also tell Merlin that he knew about that, too?


End file.
